


our place

by SalazarTipton



Series: devil!dad and spidey!son [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apartment hunting, Family Feels, Gen, Matt is Peter's dad, devildad, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: peter's only been living with matt for a few months now, but his dad's already set on finding them a new apartment that works for them as a family





	our place

**Author's Note:**

> so i can't get the idea of matt being peter's unknown biodad out of my head, so here we are! there'll be more coming in the series but i'm unsure what kind of order it will take so subscribe to the series if you want to follow along as i build this little universe for them!

Peter holds out his elbow without thought, his focus firmly settled on the giant electric billboard just above the row of windows along the wall. Matt slips his hand into the crock of his arm and they both step forward into the space. It’s much bigger than they’re current place and these ceilings are killer. He could probably do a backflip in here without hitting anything (at least until there’s furniture in the way). 

“How the eyesore look?” Matt asks him with a small smirk quirking up the edge of his lips. 

“It’s freakin’ awesome,” Peter laughs. “The colors change every few minutes when it ticks over to a new ad and it makes the room shift like a snapchat filter or something. The lights aren’t even on right now and I can see just fine, probably would be even better at night. Besides, it wouldn’t bother me sleeping since my room’s behind us on the opposite wall. Just imagine the saving on electricity. Well, I doubt you have to guess since that’s how it was before...me.”

Matt gives his arm a reaffirming squeeze. “Since when are utility bills your business?” 

He ignores the question and turns towards the kitchen, describing the walls and countertops to Matt with some of the phrases he picked up from Foggy’s HGTV binge-watching while being babysat. Matt’s smiling as he listens which only eggs him on until Peter’s full-on impersonating one of the designers. 

He keeps it up through the whole tour up until they end in the master bedroom. Matt lets go of his arm and walks around the space at a slow pace--taking in what could be his new bedroom. 

“So, you’ve seen the space. Just to recap, two bed, two bath with an open living/dining/kitchen area. I realize the windows don’t do much for you Mr. Murdock, but I’m sure your son and maybe some nice house plants could appreciate the abundant natural light. There is roof access, which I can show you if you’d like,” the real estate agents speaks up from the doorway to the room. 

Matt turns towards Peter, tilting his head slightly just before the agent’s phone blares out. She excuses herself with a wave leaving Peter even more unimpressed with her. At least she could have given a verbal queue. 

“She’s answering her phone in the other room.” Matt nods in both acknowledgement and thanks. 

“What do you think about the place? And please be honest with me. Our current apartment was something I chose out of convenience before I knew you’d come into my life. I want our next place to be for us...as a family,” Matt says with a lilt in his voice that Peter can’t quiet pinpoint. “Nothing is going to happen without your say so, okay?”

Peter let out a gush of air and stops worrying at his lip. He didn’t realize Matt knew how much all this has been weighing on him. He thought kids just didn’t get a choice--that’s how things had always been.  _ Clean your room right now, take out the trash, put on your jacket, I got you these new shoes you hate but you have to wear them anyway because they’re the only ones you’re getting _ . It’s still so weird for him to be taken seriously and be considered. 

He’s only been living with Matt-- _ with his dad _ \--for a few months now. Peter never let himself hope he’d think of them as a family, but somehow in the short amount of time they’ve known about each other that’s exactly what they’ve become. 

“I, uh, I really dig this place. It’s not super posh or anything, which I’ve never been a real fan of, and it looks--I don’t know, words are your thing, not mine. I’m all numbers and formulas. But I guess what I’m trying to say is that yeah, I could see us here,” Peter stumbles out. 

Matt takes a second or two to consider his words. He slings an arm over Peter’s shoulders and steers them back towards the living space. “So, does ‘could see us here’ mean you  _ want to see us here _ ?” From his tone, Peter knows his dad already knows his answer. 

“Yeah, I want us to live here.”

He squeezes Peter’s shoulder in a sort-of side hug. “Alright. Why don’t you go visualize how you’re going to set up your room while I sort things out with Ms. Jacobson?”

Peter whirls out from under his arm to properly stare at him. “Wait, you mean we’re doing this? Like right now?” he asks, his voice high and nasally with excitement. 

Matt laughs, nodding. “Yeah, Pete. This’ll be our home.” In a near lunge of gangly limbs, Peter launches himself into Matt and hugs him as tightly as he can muster. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you think. i have no way of knowing if you liked it and i should write more like this unless i hear from _you_ whether it's a kudos, comment, or over on [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/).  
> follow the series to see more of these two as the learn how to live with each other and how to be a father and son! :D


End file.
